marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan Michaels
|home = New York City |membership = Oscorp |occupation = Biochemist |height = 5'10" |weight = 170 lbs |gender = Male |abilities = Gifted biochemist |voice actor = Phil Morris |original appearance = Michael Morbius (Earth-616) }} Morgan Michaels is a supporting character in Marvel's Spider-Man. He is one of the scientists who helped develop GR-27 (nicknamed "Devil's Breath"), and the only one with a sample. He is voiced by Phil Morris. History Early history Michaels was born in Neola, Iowa around the year 1966. Beyond that, little is known about Michaels's history: despite his expertise in biochemistry, he is obscure in the scientific community. In his adulthood, Michaels began working for Oscorp. Eventually, he was placed in charge of Project GR-27, Oscorp's attempt to develop CRISPR-based genome therapy to cure genetic disorders. When the first tests proved disastrous, the only sample of the serum (which gained the nickname "Devil's Breath" from the lab technicians) was entrusted to Michaels, who kept it on him at all times. According to files in Norman Osborn's apartment, Michaels has been the Osborn family doctor for decades, as he was responsible for prescribing experimental treatments for Emily Osborn in 1997. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Michaels' possession of Devil's Breath makes him a target of Mister Negative and, later, Doctor Octopus, who aim to use it on the city in their crusade against Norman Osborn. For his protection, he is taken by Sable International. Michaels is first mentioned by Isaac Delaney after he is corrupted by Mister Negative. Spider-Man races to get to him first, but Michaels is already on the move with the sample. The Inner Demons manage to apprehend him, fleeing with the vial and leaving him behind. Knowing that the city is now in grave danger, he stops a fight from starting between Spider-Man and Silver Sable, and goes with Sable to warn Osborn. Michaels contacts Spider-Man soon after, believing that the hero is the only one trying to do the right thing. He warns him that Mister Negative will most likely release Devil's Breath in a transit hub. When Devil's Breath is released by Doctor Octopus, Michaels heads to the secret production facility to develop an antiserum. Mister Negative later captures him in order to retrieve the Devil's Breath antiserum. After Spider-Man is badly beaten by Doctor Octopus, Michaels helps to save his life, bringing him to the F.E.A.S.T. shelter to provide him with medical attention. Upon retrieving the only antiserum, Spider-Man brings it to Michaels. Michaels confirms that the antiserum will work, but the dosage is only enough for one person: to produce more, he needs the entire sample, and it would take time before more was ready. Michaels is able to mass produce it, and helps distribute it to everyone affected. Characteristics Dr. Michaels is a middle-aged man, likely African-American in ethnicity, with short graying hair. He is generally seen dressed simply in a button-down shirt over a white T-shirt and slacks. Spider-Man notes that Michaels looks unhealthy, being pale, thin, and having dark circles under his eyes. This leads him to briefly suspect that Michaels has a genetic condition, although he passes it off as sleep deprivation. In contrast to Osborn, Michaels is remorseful for his role in Project GR-27, acknowledging that he ignored the risks of the project for too long. He admits that the actions of Mister Negative have been a wake-up call, and puts his faith in Spider-Man to make up for his and Osborn's mistakes. His role in helping end the Devil's Breath crisis shows his sense of duty and selfless nature. Michaels seems to dislike the nickname "Devil's Breath" for GR-27. Original appearance In the comics, Morgan Michaels is an alias of Michael Morbius, aka Morbius the Living Vampire. His first appearance was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #101 (October 1971). References Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man